Rapture- THE END
by AtomicAngel99
Summary: Follow the life of Pat. A simple Woking man who experiences a life-changing moment that will plummet his simple existence into a drug fuelled, chaotic nightmare and everything he calls normal will soon perish, follow our unlikely hero through the hellish rebellion and see how Rapture starts to fall apart. Experience the Rapture chaos that will leave you hungry for more to discover
1. Chapter 1

"I am Andrew Ryan, and I am here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No,' says the man in Washington, 'it belongs to the poor.' 'No,' says the man in the Vatican, 'it belongs to God.' 'No,' says the man in Moscow, 'it belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... Rapture. A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." ―Andrew Ryan


	2. Chapter 2

December 31, 1958

 **Kashmir Restaurant**

THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR! The crowd in Kashmir Restaurant cheered furiously as another miserable year in Rapture took place around Jerry who seemed to be the only one seeing that Rapture wasn't what it seemed to be. Jerry sat at the small table that would catch the glistering lights on its shiny reflection. Jerry was gulping his beer as if it was like breathing the fabricated air that Rapture produced from Acadia gardens. He stared out of the large, obnoxious window that gave the ocean a dazzling turquoise blue that made the restaurant glow with life. A school of fish swam gracefully by casting a magnificent rainbow effect on the large lights that shone its offensive lights blinding Jerry making him easily agitated as well as the annoying shrill screams of laughter from the table behind, but his thoughts kept coming back to Brenda his lovely Brenda she could light up the room with her bewitching smile and her earthy brown eyes, her short radiant blond hair that would frame her delicate face. She was taking ADAM more now, she said she'll do it once to see what all the fuss is about, but after the first time she took more and more now she gets real nasty at him for no reason at all. Why did he love that woman at all? Of cause he knew why he did she was his sunshine or used to be, she cared about things like the restaurant and…. him now it seems all she cares about is ADAM and EVE to fill the thirst of her needs even more. Dread filled his heart as he longed to be with his Brenda again back when she was a breath of fresh air in this dead life of his. He still couldn't wrap his head around why Brenda left him for some asshole called Charlie all he was doing was making it worse for her. Jerry didn't even recognised her now she had this crazed look in her soil brown eyes, a dark shade now hung under her eyes seeping into her alabaster white cheeks her eyes were also bloodshot badly like she hadn't slept in weeks, He also noticed how her skin is starting mutate on the right side of her face white blotches of dead skin were starting to form corrupting the beauty of her once doll like features. She's also lost some of her beautiful blond hair as well… Jesus, he miss her so much but she's no longer the woman he married and shared half his life with she's a monster that he always feared…

The servers started to drop their trays creating a loud echo that stood out from all the noise of joy as they started to stalk to the entrance of the restaurant pulling out shiny pistols along their way sending a pang of panic through Jerry. The double wooden doors burst open splicers in masquerade masks that were splattered with fresh crimson blood poured into the room like the vermin they were and opened fire onto scared and shocked people; gun shots rang out. Ear-piercing screams tore out through the air as blood sprayed onto the floor and walls, tainting the air with the putrid smell of fresh blood. Tables were thrown onto their sides as deranged splicers shot and fired deadly Plasmids at the temporally shields. Jerry was stilled with fear as bullets tore through his still body he dropped to his knees as blood spilled from his mouth as the lights in his wide eyes started to dim his last thoughts before his agonising death was… Brenda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arcadia gardens**

 **January 3rd 1959**

Pat was waiting for his pa under a lush green tree. The ventilated air gave a fresh coolness that was rare in Rapture now a days. The smell of grass and trees was like a wondrous perfume reminder of summer days on the surface .He loved the fresh air here it was a break from the hellish reality of what Rapture had become. He still felt for those poor sods who were hurt and killed at the masquerade party at Kashmir Restaurant all of that just to pull Ryan's funny bone. I know they were bunch of rich blokes that they were, but still. They thought they were done with Frank Fountain now this Atlas bloke has proven himself a bloody problem. Wonder how old Ryan is takin' it serves him right really even if he was smuggling a few things here and there you don't kill him for it. Anyway everybody knows what old Ryan really wanted. The plasmid business for himself. He didn't like how Frankie boy had more power and probably even more cash than himself. Ryan thinks he's all righteous thinking he, "saving man." from being pushed around from the government when he acts like the bleadin' government himself. Pat tried to think of happy thoughts that's what Dr Lamb says I should do every time I'm real angry. She's a real good woman glad she got her little girl back what was her name? Elaine...no, no that's not it something like that anyway. I heard she was with some Big Daddy, poor lass being dragged around by some mindless brute. Funny how old Ryan tried to make Lamb disappear ain't no one in Pauper's Drop who forgot what Dr Lamb has done for us.

He always went to this exact tree with his pa since he was just a lad. He always thought it was the pretties it was right next to a small pond that was always running clear blue water that shined like a million diamonds. Whenever we came to this spot the rich folk always looked down at my pa just because he was a hardworking man always in his oiled stained overalls. I always asked him why he does, he just smiled at me and said, "What's the point in changing son Rapture always needs a fix here and there." Now that I think of it I just smile, but I don't care what folk say he's kinda' pa anybody could ask for, kind and caring he even knew how to make everyone laugh even in the worst of times. I love this place it's got a certain thing to it people are just so at ease here, but lately splicers are coming here more as if they haven't messed up enough places in Rapture, They're repulsive to me no way could I take that shit they're taking just to feel good, they look like and act like freaks for crying out loud! Now they're coming here it's not looking good.

Pat's pa had finally arrived fresh grease covering his sleeves of his overalls. His wrinkled face had a happy look on it and his baby blue eyes shone with love as he walked to his son.

"Pa, you made it!"

Pat drew his pa in a wind-crushing hug.

"Carful Pat these old bones can't take your hugs".

Laughter filled the air as Pat released his pa he still had the same old smell just like when he was a lad, oil and cheap cologne, but he loved it, it made him feel safe.

"Was it safe on the way here Pa? Splicers been running about lately."

"I ain't afraid of no splicer lad, whatcha trying to say boy?"

A serious look took over his pa's happy appearance, he gave Pat a stern look.

"Nothing Pa you know I meant no harm."

A wide smile began on his pa's face.

"Pa you ass. I thought I was in real trouble then."

"Hey language"

"sorry Pa"

They took a relaxing stroll through the garden. The smell of flowers blossoming filled the air as they talked about work, and the tragic event at the New Year's Eve masquerade party. They made their way through the farmers market, most of the stalls were closed for a few days it was still to soon after what happened. People shouldn't have to be scared to leave their homes. I thought Rapture was different when I was a lad that it was different than the surface, but it's worse down here in this hellhole all trapped up, not even allowed to leave only meat allowed is fish to eat used to get steaks from Frank, but now he's gone. They strolled pass the tea garden only a couple was there whispering sweet nothings to each other no doubt trying to get the lass in the mood with a stroll. They made their way to Rolling hills. Then Pat's pa came to a sudden halt by a wooden bench that was surrounded by lush greenery and flowers of different kinds creating a mystical scent that was carried in the air. His pa took a seat that creaked as he sat. a concerned look clouded his face.

"Sit down lad I've got to tell you something."


	4. Chapter 4

A look of concern filled Pat's face as he stared at his father's sudden appearance of sorrow.

"What is it Pa?"

Pat took a seat next to his Pa. He had never seen him like this before unless he was joking around, but this was no joke a genuine look of sadness and guilt clouded his father's face and it scared him a little.

"Son I'm...I'm taking ADAM."

Silence filled the air as if the world had stilled, not even the vents made a noise as they pumped fresh air into Arcadia gardens. Pat mad a move to stand, but his Pa pulled him down onto the bench.

"How long?"

"A day or two now it...it just helps me with my back. I lifted some pipes that was too much for me, done my back in. I was in a lot of pain Bill was gonna put me out of work until one of my pals sold me some Adam for real cheap he said it would heal me up, hell! I haven't felt this good in years. I'm so sorry lad I had to take the stuff it was that or run out of cash and starve."

Pat was furious, why would he do that? How could his Pa do that to him? He hated splicers just as much as he does.

"You can't just take one dose Pa you'll want more of that shit and start to get all mean like. You shouldn't have done it for Christ sake Pa you idiot you've already killed yourself."

"Pat please listen to me I..."

His pa's eyes started to glisten as tears threaten to fall. His grip on Pat's wrist tighten begging him to stay. Pat shook of his Pa's hand off his arm and stormed to the metro station. His heart felt like it was going to explode, betrayal stung felt raw on the inside, think happy thoughts just don't look at him your nearly at the Metro station then you can get some booze and get some shut eye. He ignored his Pa's pleas of coming back, he kept on walking without turning back.


End file.
